El beso de Judas
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Aún es reciente lo que ocurrió entre ellos, y Bellatrix no va a dejar que Rabastan lo olvide con facilidad. Sabe que se arriesga mucho cuando le hace esa propuesta a Rodolphus. [Rodolphus X Bellatrix X Rabastan] Lemon. Violencia. [Secuela de LDP]
1. Capitulo 1

**CORRECCIÓN ORTOGRÁFICA: 16 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2005**

**Dedico este fic a mis amigas Martuky, Mina y Vero, por todas las horas que pasamos discutiendo sobre ciertas partes de este fic.**

**Muxas graxias a Marin por el título. Entre en bloqueo neuronal y no me salía nada. Judas va por Bella, que "traiciona" a todos.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece... todos los personajes han salido de la cabecita de JK Rowling y yo me limito a poner la trama sin ganar ni un duro.

**Advertencia #1**: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito. Además se puede considerar que tiene Slash e Incesto, aunque en realidad yo no lo crea así, depende de cada uno (weno, un poquito hay, xq sino se pierde muxo juego, pero sin exagerar). Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.

**Advertencia #2**: Entenderéis mucho mejor las relaciones y personalidades (sobre todo de Rodolphus) de los protagonistas si antes os habéis leído mi otro fic corto "Linaje, Dinero y Poder". Si no lo habéis leído, puede que lo que os cuente aquí os resulte bastante extraño. De todas formas intentaré que se entienda todo sin necesidad de haberos pasados por el otro fic.

**Advertencia #3**: Para los que habitualmente siguen mis historias de Bellatrix, tal vez adviertan que en este parece más inocente, por lo menos al principio. Efectivamente, pero sólo "lo parece". Todo lo que dice y hace en este fic tiene un claro objetivo en su mente, y sabe como explotar su juventud e "inocencia" para conseguir el efecto deseado.

**Advertencia #4**: Para los amigos Rodolphus es Rody y Rabastan es Rab.

**N/A:** Pensándolo ahora, la verdad es que no recuerdo como se me ocurrió esta historia. La apunté y aquí estoy desarrollándola, porque Marin me lo pidió y se me ocurrió una idea. Al principio iba a ser de un solo xapi, como el resto de mis historias cortas, pero se me ocurrió una idea bastante cruel y fuerte para el segundo xapi y decidí meterla. Así que, lógicamente, tendrá dos xapis . y tendréis que esperar para ver como termina la historia, aunque no creo que sea mucho. ¡Espero que os guste! J. Distte

(Toy pensando tb que he puesto un buen tochazo de advertencias... Está claro que si me consigo moderar con la nota de autor, lo compenso con otras cosas xP)

**EL BESO DE JUDAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

Fuera estaba lloviendo, pero en el interior de la casa hacía bastante calor. Era un pequeño chalet cerca de Hogsmeade, en una calle residencial por la que no pasaba casi nadie. Y eso era perfecto. Las únicas dos personas que estaban en la casa justamente buscaban eso. No ser vistos por nadie.

El joven apartó la vista de Bellatrix y, soltando un suspiro cansado, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. La muchacha, por su parte, se limitó a subir los pies descalzos al sofá en el que estaban sentados, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rabastan.

Advertía los músculos tensos del cuello y la espalda de éste a través de la tela, pues la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos. Algo que divertía mucho a Bellatrix, pero que ponía cada vez más nervioso a Rabastan.

Bellatrix sonrió cuando se encontró con los ojos furtivos de Rabastan, que aprovechaban cualquier momento para posarse en ella, cuando pensaba que no miraba...

Esta vez falló. Estaba mirando.

La mujer meneó la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que su pelo largo y negro rozase su espalda y sus hombros con el movimiento. Rabastan se lamió los labios, más nervioso aún, y se inclinó hacia atrás. Empezó a juguetear con un hilo descosido del sillón, intentando olvidarse de la presencia de la joven.

-Estoy aburrida. ¿Tú no?

-Sí -replicó, volviendo a guardar un inmediato silencio. Sus dedos tiraron con más fuerza del hilo, arrancando un par de puntadas más.

-¿Crees que tardará mucho?

-No lo sé.

A la persona a la que se referían era a Rodolphus Lestrange, marido de Bellatrix y hermano de Rabastan. Él también vivía temporalmente allí con ellos, aunque era cierto que pasaba mucho más tiempo fuera que dentro. Era lógico, puesto que era él el encargado de ultimar todos los detalles para el ataque contra el Ministerio que llevaban meses planeando.

Bellatrix y Rabastan sólo tenían que esperar la señal. En su opinión, sin embargo, llevaban esperando demasiado tiempo. La cosa se alargaba.

Al pertenecer al círculo más cercano de Lord Voldemort, habían recibido órdenes directas de no salir de la casa hasta que estuviese todo preparado. Ni por asomo se les hubiese ocurrido desobedecer, sabiendo lo que les esperaba si lo hacían, así que llevaban más de una semana sin moverse de allí.

Ninguno de los dos culpaba a nadie por eso (si acaso un poco a Rodolphus por tardar tanto). Era parte del plan, necesario para que saliese bien. Aún así estaban impacientes por atacar ya, cosa no de extrañar, si se tenía en cuenta sus dieciocho años de edad y su temperamento impulsivo.

Aunque tal vez no sólo fuese por eso.

A Rabastan no le hubiese importado estar ahí por meses, siempre que la compañía hubiese sido otra. Cualquiera menos ella.

Bellatrix, y no había otro palabra para decirlo, lo torturaba. Tenía que admitir que sus comentarios mordaces le ponía en situaciones muy comprometidas. Y, sin embargo, sabía que todo era su culpa. Su culpa por que le siguiese atrayendo de esa manera, a pesar de haber roto su compromiso hacía casi un año; su culpa por que aún no se acostumbraba a verla junto a su hermano cuando en el colegio a quien besaba era a él. Su culpa, en definitiva, por no olvidar que él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

¿Amor? No era tanto como eso, sino más bien un capricho de adolescente que aún no lograba sacarse de la cabeza.

Bellatrix lo sabía, eso era lo peor. De ahí sus indirectas, sus frases... sus comentarios no exentos de una ironía que le atacaban como si de finas agujas se tratasen. Jugaba con la atracción que sentía por ella como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer. Aunque bien pensado, quizá no lo tenía.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No.

Bellatrix sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

-No.

-¿Vas a quedarse ahí sentado todo el día?

Rabastan tiró tan fuerte del hilo que hizo un agujero en la tela. Bellatrix amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-Sí -masculló el hombre, contando mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos. Ambos se removieron en el sofá sin saber qué más hacer o qué decir (a Bellatrix ya no se le ocurrían más preguntas sin sentido). Finalmente Rabastan dejó de juguetear con el hilo y empezó a repiquetear sus dedos en el brazo del sillón, silenciosos pero constantes.

Observó como Bellatrix se incorporaba y, gateando sobre el sillón con movimientos un tanto felinos, se sentaba de rodillas junto a él. Lo miró de cerca, con una mirada falsamente inocente, a los ojos. Estos se deslizaron disimuladamente por el rostro de Bellatrix, deteniéndose en sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos.

Rabastan, de pronto, sintió la boca seca.

-¿Por qué me esquivas? -preguntó Bellatrix en un susurro tan dulce que fue como veneno para Rabastan.

-No te esquivo -gruñó éste, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no caer en sus artimañas. La conocía, desde hacía mucho, y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Sí lo haces... No me tratas como siempre.

-¿Y cómo te trataba antes?

-Bueno... -murmuró Bellatrix, llevándose el índice a la barbilla. Luego se acercó aún más a Rabastan, inclinándose hacia él hasta el punto de que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en su oído. Bellatrix observó como la piel de su nuca se ponía de gallina-. Para empezar recuerdo que antes eras mucho más cariñoso.

-Antes estábamos prometidos -contestó precipitadamente, en un tono seco y más bien brusco-. Ahora estás casada... con mi hermano.

-Pensé que no te había importado-dijo Bellatrix en tono casual, sin alejarse en ningún momento de él.

-Y no lo ha hecho.

-Yo no sugerí el cambio.

-Lo sé... pero te tiraste a Rodolphus. (_nota 1 al final del fic_)

Bellatrix rió, apoyando inconscientemente (o no tan inconscientemente) su mano derecha en el muslo de Rabastan.

-Eso no lo niego, pero sigo sin entender por qué me tratas así.

Rabastan se quedó en silencio. ¿Para qué iba a contestar si ella ya conocía la respuesta?

-Creo que te contradices un poco ¿no? -continuó Bellatrix, deleitándose con la expresión tensa del hombre-. ¿No te importa pero no me hablas?

-¿Quién ha dicho que no te hablo? -gruñó Rabastan.

-Cierto... me siento abrumada por tu conversación-bufó Bellatrix, destilando sarcasmo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Bellatrix, entonces, capturó entre sus dedos un mechón castaño del hombre y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Admiró un instante sus rasgos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano (aunque faltos de esa fuerte atracción que tenían para ella los de Rodolphus, tal vez por su juventud), y acerco sus labios hasta rozar el lóbulo de Rabastan.

-¿No será qué sigues enamorado de mí?

-Nunca he estado enamorado de ti.

-Sabes a qué me refiero... Llevas deseándome desde que me casé con tu hermano -dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Creo incluso más que antes.

Los labios de Bellatrix acariciaron el cuello de Rabastan, haciendo que la respiración del hombre se acelerase. La joven se acercó más a él, dejando que la mano que estaba posada en el muslo de Rabastan ascendiese lentamente por la cara interna.

-¿Tengo o no tengo razón? -añadió en un susurro casi inaudible.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una corriente de aire en la sala que, sin embargo, no consiguió descargar el tenso ambiente. Al contrario, lo aumentó.

De reojo Bellatrix observó como una sombra se había detenido en la entrada, silenciosa e inmóvil. Pese a la falta de iluminación, se podía distinguir a un hombre que rondaba los treinta, elegante y de buen porte. Su rostro demostraba una ligera sorpresa, si bien no denotaba nada más.

Bajo los labios de la joven, el rostro de Rabastan perdió el poco color que tenía al reconocer a su hermano.

Rodolphus, al verlos, alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa invisible.

Bellatrix besó una última vez la mejilla de Rabastan y se levantó. Los pantalones de pijama, negros de raso, rozaron el suelo a medida que avanzaba hacia su marido. Una vez delante de él se subió el tirante de la parte de arriba, que se le caía constantemente, y aceptó los labios que él le ofrecía, en un beso corto pero intenso.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías... Rabastan es una compañía un tanto aburrida ¿sabes?

-Estoy seguro de que has sabido entretenerlo -replicó Rodolphus, cogiéndola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo dudo -murmuró, para luego dirigirse a su hermano. Lo miró un eterno instante antes de hablar, disfrutando de su lividez mortal, de su parálisis momentánea-. ¿O me equivoco, Rabastan?

El joven no contestó. Se le notaba muy inquieto, como si presintiera el peligro que podía haber en esa _inocente_ conversación. Sus ojos oscuros se movían nerviosos, volando de Bellatrix a Rodolphus, de nuevo a la mujer, y de vez en cuando a la varita que estaba encima de la mesilla a su lado.

-Sin embargo, me ha contado algo muy interesante -añadió Bellatrix, retomando la conversación. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Rabastan, apoyándose contra el pecho de su marido, que seguía con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Me ha confesado que está celoso -susurró Bellatrix, como si desvelase un secreto que jamás debía haber sido revelado.

Rabastan se levantó de pronto, reaccionando, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Miraba intranquilo a su hermano, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar éste. Dio un paso atrás, acercándose a la mesilla, por si acaso debía defenderse. Había visto a su hermano en demasiados ataques como para no tener miedo de lo que podía hacerle si se sentía desafiado. Sin perder la calma, por supuesto, pero no por eso daba menos miedo.

Rodolphus, no obstante, no añadió nada. Se limitó a observar la escena, disfrutando enormemente del rubor y de la agitación del joven.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué? -preguntó Rodolphus, en un tono que no demostraba sentimiento ninguno.

Bellatrix se liberó de las manos que la rodeaban y avanzó hasta el joven, que se empezó a poner aún más intranquilo. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la muchacha, en sus ojos grises y fríos; mientras, Rodolphus contemplaba el movimiento de las caderas de la joven al andar, la graciosa caída de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba en torno a su cintura, y escuchaba el sonido ausente de sus pies descalzos al posarse en el suelo de madera.

Se acercó a Rabastan y, alzando los brazos, Bellatrix rodeó el cuello del hombre con ellos, pegándose a su pecho. Sus labios quedaron a escasa distancia y sus ojos fijos en el otro declaraban a gritos que ya no tenían ningún control sobre la situación.

-Se muere por un beso ¿verdad? -murmuró con un hilo de voz, capturando su boca con sus labios. Lo tomó por sorpresa, y no mostró resistencia ninguna cuando su lengua entró en su boca. Sin embargo, tampoco reaccionó. Dejó que Bellatrix la recorriese a placer, profundizando el beso, jugueteando con su lengua y mordiendo suavemente sus labios hasta que ella decidió detener ese placentero castigo-. ¿Satisfecho?

La única respuesta que recibió fueron los acelerados latidos del corazón del hombre, que ella sentía por tener su mano apoyada en el pecho de él. Dejó deslizar el índice izquierdo por su mejilla y Bellatrix se alejó de él, sonriendo provocadora.

Rodolphus la recibió por la espalda. Acarició el hombro desnudo de la joven, aprovechando para apartar su pelo largo de su nuca. La besó despacio, con suavidad, apenas rozando con sus labios la piel de Bellatrix. Ésta alzó los brazos y los echó hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, en un gesto posesivo que reclamaba mucho más de su marido.

Esbozando un principio de sonrisa, éste no hizo caso de sus reclamaciones e interrumpió las atenciones hacia ella, dejándola con las ganas. Clavó sus ojos en su hermano, que presenciaba la escena incómodo y algo incrédulo.

-Una pregunta, Rabastan -empezó Rodolphus, sintiendo los dedos de Bellatrix deshaciendo la coleta baja que le mantenía el pelo a la espalda-. ¿Alguna vez has querido acostarte con ella?

Bellatrix no esperó a que el aludido contestara. Soltó una carcajada que hizo que Rodolphus se detuviese a mirarla expectante.

-Que yo recuerde, esa noche en la biblioteca yo no era virgen. (_nota 2_)

-¿Y por eso debo entender que te has acostado con mi hermano?

-Estuvimos comprometidos.

-Y seguíais comprometidos cuando te acostaste conmigo. Si le traicionaste conmigo, bien podías haber hecho lo mismo más vec...

-¡Claro que lo hicimos! -gritó Rabastan, perdiendo los nervios. Bella sonrió, fijándose en los puños apretados de éste. Sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas, en un esfuerzo por no perder el poco control que le quedaba. Estaba harto, y odiaba recordar. Recordar como su futura esposa había preferido a su hermano antes que a él; recordar como ella lo había besado con normalidad después de haberse entregado a su hermano. No soportaba ver las insinuaciones de Rodolphus cuando decía que tal vez él no hubiese sido el único. Estaba dispuesto a mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Tranquilo. Sólo era una sugerencia -comentó Rodolphus en un tono calmado. Sólo si le conocías muy bien podías ver la bien escondida ironía que guardaba el comentario.

-Sí nos acostamos. Era lógico. ¿O pretendías qué me quedase virgen hasta el matrimonio? -interrumpió Bella.

-No hubieses tenido que esperar ni un año.

La expresión de Bellatrix dio a entender en silencio pero claramente que eso le parecía demasiado tiempo.

-Además... estaba experimentada ya ¿no? -murmuró la joven, pegándose más al pecho de su marido.

-Cierto -replicó Rodolphus, riendo con suavidad. Desvió los ojos hacia su hermano, cuyo rostro impenetrable los miraba fijamente-. Aunque ha mejorado mucho... es una pena que te lo pierdas.

Bellatrix entornó los ojos, sonriendo con angelical malicia.

-¿Y por qué se lo va a tener que perder?

La joven hubiese jurado ante cualquiera que esa fue la única vez que vio a su marido impresionado. Se giró hacia Rabastan, que estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desplomarse en el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa? -reclamó Bellatrix con una expresión retadora-. ¿No era esto lo que querías, Rabastan?

Los segundos que precedieron a la decisión fueron eternos.

Rabastan se adelantó un par de pasos y cogió a Bellatrix de la barbilla con firmeza. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella con apasionada determinación, como si aceptase el desafío al que se había visto sometido. El hombre, a medida que sintió que Bella respondía a sus besos, dejó de hacer presión y acarició su rostro, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso pelo de la joven.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior, soltando un gemido de placer cuando sintió las manos de Rodolphus acariciarle los hombros. Le bajó los tirantes de bordados negros y besó muy lentamente sus hombros, su nuca, el inicio de su espalda. Sus manos recorriendo ésta eran un suplicio que ellaadoraba.

Fijó sus ojos un instante en Rabastan cuando éste se dejó caer de rodillas; luego cerró los ojos de nuevo. El hombre levantó un palmo la parte de arriba del pijama que cubría el vientre de Bellatrix, dejando a la vista su ombligo. El pantalón ancho, con caída, permitía que admirase sus bien moldeadas caderas. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercando su vientre hacia sus labios. Lo besó, recorriéndolo por completo.

Harto de la tela que insistía en volver a cubrir a Bellatrix, Rabastan la subió aún más. Su hermano, deseoso también de disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, terminó de quitársela, haciendo que ella levantase los brazos. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo sin ningún cuidado. En ese momento no estaba para nimiedades como aquella.

Rabastan, en ese momento, empezó a lamer el vientre de Bellatrix, ascendiendo en una línea vertical. Cruzó el valle que formaban sus pechos desnudos sin detenerse en ellos, para decepción de la mujer, y besando la línea que formaba su mandíbula llegó hasta su cuello.

Sus ojos, pícaros, encontraron los de Rodolphus, que elevó un instante las cejas elevando la comisura del labio.

El joven no necesito nada más. Cogió a Bellatrix en brazos, pasando una mano por sus debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda. Vio que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos, para facilitarle el cargar con ella y el besarla. Besos espacios, salvajes y profundos, que casi no les permitían ver por dónde iban.

Rodolphus los observó salir de la sala en dirección al dormitorio. En cuanto estuvo solo, esbozó una sonrisa que desapareció al instante. Ésta (creía recordar), era la única vez en su vida en la que no sabía que pensar. Sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que había aceptado hacer más bien y, sin embargo,...

Se quitó el broche que le sujetaba la capa negra y lo dejó en la mesilla, dejando a su vez la capa estirada en el sillón. Pausadamente, sin ninguna prisa, pues quería darles tiempo, recogió la parte del pijama de arriba de Bellatrix, que se había quitado en el frenesí de antes, y doblándola con delicadeza, la colocó encima de su capa. Echó una mirada al enorme reloj de cuco que adornada una de las paredes; aún era pronto.

¿Pronto para qué, se preguntó, mirando fijamente de nuevo el reloj. Las manecillas avanzaban, constantes, al mismo ritmo de siempre. Tres, dos, uno... y el pequeño cuco salió, marcando las doce de la noche.

¿Pronto para qué, se repitió, cuando el cuco desapareció. ¿Para unirse a ellos? Eso era lo que había aceptado ¿no? Tenía que admitir que incluso le divertía. Eran ambos tan distintos a él, tan previsibles e impacientes.

Sabía que estaba loco por su mujer. No en el sentido que la amaba, por supuesto. A una asesina como ella nunca se la podía llegar a amar. Le atraía físicamente, para qué negarlo, era bellísima. Pero todo iba más allá de la mera superficie... era algo mucho más intelectual, de simple presencia.

Su hermano... bueno, era su hermano. ¿Y los hermanos no debía compartirlo todo?

Esbozó de nuevo un principio de sonrisa, acercándose a una mesa pequeña que había en una esquina. Echó en un vaso un par de hielos y eligió una botella al azar, echando un poco de la bebida en el vaso.

La alzó despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Los gemidos de placer desde la habitación donde dormía con Bellatrix empezaron a llegarle con claridad.

¿Compartir? Todo tenía un límite. ¿Hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a llegar? Aunque esa no era la pregunta... Él creía tener marcado un límite, pero se lo acababa de saltar. La pregunta era si volvería a marcar ese límite donde lo tenía antes.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y pegó de golpe un trago. Lo dejó después en la mesa, medio lleno, sin ninguna intención de volver a buscarlo más tarde.

Soplando con suavidad, apagó las tres velas del candelabro que había encima de la mesilla. La habitación quedó en semipenumbras. Olía ligeramente al humo que desprendían las velas apagadas, un olor que siempre le había gustado. Caminó despacio hasta la chimenea y apagó los otros dos candelabros que había en la repisa de ésta. Ahora la única luz que entraba en el pequeño salón era la de la ventana entreabierta.

Avanzó por el pasillo desnudo y sin mobiliario a oscuras, dejando vagar su mente, que volvía una y otra vez a los gemidos de placer a los que cada vez se acercaba más, irremediablemente.

A la puerta entreabierta de su habitación encontró tiradas en el suelo la ropa de ambos jóvenes, que en su excitación habían ido con mucha prisa. La sorteó y entró en la habitación, como una silueta fantasma. Apartó la mirada de las dos sombras que se movían en la cama acompasadamente, y se acercó a la ventana. Miró un segundo hacía afuera, contemplando el pequeño y descuidado jardín de la entrada y una calle vacía, con apenas unas pocas luces que la alumbraban. Una calle oscura y por la que no pasaba ni un alma.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos perfectamente colocados uno al lado del otro. Después se quitó ambos guantes negros, que dejó en la repisa de la ventana, acompañados poco después por el enorme y dorado anillo familiar. Sacó su varita antes de quitarse la túnica, que colocó en el respaldo de la silla, perdiéndose aún mentalmente en los besos, caricias y gemidos que seguía escuchando a sus espaldas, cada vez más rápidos, más ansiosos y más desesperados.

Cuando se terminó de desnudar se dio la vuelta y, reclinándose sobre la pared, esperó con paciencia a que terminaran. Recorrió mil veces con la vista el cuerpo esbelto y sudoroso de Bellatrix, siguiendo las manos que no eran las suyas pero que se aferraban a las caderas de ella. Era una situación extraña, pero no desagradable... del todo.

Observó el movimiento cada vez más rápido de sus caderas, que se amoldaban perfectamente la una a la otra. El orgasmo llegó, y se fundió con las sonrisas, los gemidos, los susurros y el chirriar de los muelles de la cama.

Bellatrix se dejó caer al lado de Rabastan, respirando agitadamente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa que no pudo, ni quiso, disimular.

Se incorporó poco después sobre el brazo, mirando fijamente a su marido, que seguía en la ventana. Su rostro quedaba en sombras, pues la luz del exterior ofrecía un fuerte contraste. A Bellatrix, de todas formas, no le hacía falta verle la cara.

-Siempre tan indiferente -comentó entre risas, aún jadeando.

-Os veía tan entretenidos... -replicó Rodolphus, sin mover ni un músculo.

Nadie dijo nada más. Bella y Rodolphus se limitaron a mantenerse la mirada, intentando leer la mente del otro. Con una sonrisa, la joven apartó la vista y miró al otro hombre, que se había incorporado también un poco y sonreía divertido. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando a su hermano, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-A mí no me parece precisamente indiferente -apuntó Rabastan, con una rápida mirada a la entrepierna de su hermano.

Rodolphus movió al cabeza, esta vez sonriendo con ganas. Escuchó la carcajada de Bellatrix, que esperaba, y eso le hizo llevar su mirada hacia ella. Ésta se la mantuvo, y le hizo un gesto, aún riendo, de que se uniese a ellos.

El hombre así lo hizo. Recorrió en pocos pasos la distancia hasta la cama, donde se puso de rodillas a los pies de Bellatrix. Vio que su hermano jugueteaba con el pelo de ella, mirándola con deleite. Él se limitó a inclinarse.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? -preguntó Bellatrix, con la expectación de algo divertido brillando en los ojos.

-No seas ansiosa -contestó en un susurro Rodolphus.

Posó sus labios un poco por encima de las rodillas de la mujer, por la cara interna del muslo. Fue ascendiendo lentamente, escuchando como música de fondo la respiración entrecortada de su mujer. Estaba seguro de que se moría de placer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su sexo, empezó a descender, aún más despacio si es posible, hasta el punto de que Bellatrix soltó un bufido de irritación. Bajó por el otro muslo, para volver a subir poco después, siempre deteniéndose antes de llegar a donde Bellatrix quería que llegase.

-Joder -la escuchó mascullar, y entonces se incorporó un poco para ver como su hermano empezaba a afanarse con los pechos de la joven. Vio como se detenía en uno de sus pezones, como lo lamía y lo besaba, para disfrute de Bellatrix, que ya agarraba las sábanas con desesperación por la tortura tan deliciosa a la que se estaba viendo sometida.

Y de nuevo los besos de Rodolphus comenzaban a descender justo, _justo_ cuando iba a llegar. Y Bellatrix se mordía el labio inferior, intentando no gritar.

Martirio. No había otra palabra para describirlo.

Y, de pronto, Bella sintió que los besos de Rodolphus y Rabastan se detenían. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a ambos hermanos mirándola.

-Que cabrón -murmuró, casi sin voz, mirando fijamente a su marido.

Bellatrix puso sus piernas en torno a las caderas de él, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Rabastan se inclinó entonces, comenzando a besarla con ese deje de violencia que la excitaba tanto. Sus lenguas se movían húmedas en la boca del otro cuando sintió que su marido la penetraba. Alzó las caderas inconscientemente, antes de acomodarse al rítmico movimiento.

Rabastan la cogió de la barbilla, sin separar sus labios de los de ella, evitando que levantase la cabeza o siquiera mirase a su marido. No dejó escapar su boca; no pensaba dejarla escapar. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el vientre de ella, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sintió sus manos amarrándose a su cuello, a su espalda... Le clavaba las uñas en la carne, rogándole sin palabras que la dejase gritar de placer.

Él no se movió.

Sus gemidos de éxtasis los ahogó su lengua, sus labios, extinguiéndolos e impidiendo que llegasen a sus oídos.

Por una sola y simple razón.

No quería escucharlos.

No si el que los provocaba era su hermano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rodolphus apartó la mirada de Bellatrix, que yacía a su lado. Su respiración acompasada y sus facciones relajadas le indicaron que estaba dormida. El conocerla tan bien le dio la certeza de que lo estaba.

Si no hubiese tenido la seguridad de ello, nunca habría sacado el tema que pensaba sacar.

Podía ser su mujer, pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos peligrosa.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero, de madera y exquisitamente trabajado. De reojo pudo ver que su hermano seguía despierto, con la vista perdida y en la misma postura que él.

Perfecto.

-¿Rabastan?

-¿Hm?

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella -añadió secamente. Tal vez no se distinguía por el tono, pero la amenaza iba claramente implícita.

Rabastan giró lentamente la cabeza, posando sus ojos en su hermano, a pesar de estar éste en la oscuridad.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Lo de hoy no volverá a pasar -dijo, y tras un breve silencio añadió-. Puedes tomar lo de esta noche como un último favor... ya sabes, de hermano.'

Los labios de Rabastan hicieron una mueca. ¿Inconscientemente? Tal vez. Rodolphus se fijó y, aunque su tono no varió de volumen, siguió siendo duro.

-Puedes interpretarlo como te de la puta gana ¿me oyes? Pero vete metiendo en la cabeza que te tienes que olvidar de ella.

Un peligroso silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-Espero que te alejes pronto, porque la próxima vez no será tan agradable.

_**NOTA 1: En Linaje, Dinero y Poder se cuenta como al principio la familia Black y Lestrange pactaron para casar en un matrimonio arreglado a Rab y Bella. En la fiesta de presentación de las dos familias, Bellatrix siguió a un hombre muy misterioso hasta un despacho y se acostó con él. Al día siguiente, ya en su casa, se enteró de que ese hombre era Rody, y que su matrimonio, por intervención de éste, había cambiado: ya no se casaría con Rab, sino con el primogénito. Y, así, pocas semanas después se casó con Rody, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Leed el otro fic, plissss... es uno de mis favoritos que he escrito sobre Bella.**_

_**NOTA 2: Cuando Bella siguió a Rody en esa fiesta llegó hasta una biblioteca, donde Rody estaba leyendo cuando Bella lo interrumpió. En el sillón de esa biblio se acostó con él.**_

**N/A: Weno, k tal? Me gustaría que opinarais en serio... jeje, la última fue una escena difícil y tuve k estar dándole vueltas varios días Espero que el resultado no os disguste. Como veis, podéis entender porque en las advertencias puse que no lo consideraba Slash ni Incesto, puesto que Rab y Rody ni se rozan.**

**Esto me frustra bastante... me estoy dando cuenta de que todas las historias cortas que subo tienen escenas de sexo (o partes críticas, como las llamo yo xD). Me estoy volviendo escritora de relatos eróticos... juas. No sé, ahora una pregunta muy en serio. ¿Os gusta que meta sexo o es mejor que me limite a más argumento y menos partes críticas¿Qué opináis? Sed sinceros, plis, porque al fin y al cabo sois vosotros los que leéis las historias .**

**Bueno, en el segundo xapi, que ya tengo pensado y espero subir pronto, olvidaré mi aparente vocación de escritora de relatos eróticos y será más psicológico, algo durillo y una escena final impactante. **

**Me estoy dando cuenta que al ritmo que escribo Rec. Fot. no voy a poder subir nada. He decidido empezar a pensar en serio en mi fic de "Amnesia" (titulo provisional), sobre los Merodeadores, con xapis más cortos y que me resulta más entretenido. El problem de RF es k como son xapis de 40 hojas tardo milenios y solo subo cosas de Bella, y no quiero que ocurra eso. Así que seguiré con mi plan inicial de escribir cosas de RF cuando me venga la vena mística y mientras me dedicaré a otros fics. No me peguéis por esta decisión... sé que la mayoría me han pedido que siga con RF en vez de empezar otro, pero os aseguro que como haga eso leeréis más bien poco.**

**Bexitos, y dejad reviews, plis. Se agradecerán muxo!**

**Joanne**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Odio poner esto. Además, ya os lo sabéis de memoria, pero cumplamos... Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece (es de JK) y lo que no reconozcáis (uséase, la trama) es mi invención.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene una escena bastante cruel y violenta (o por lo menos eso es lo que pretendo que me quede). Si te consideras una personal sensible, abstente de seguir leyendo, por favor.**

**Para los demás ¡buena lectura! .**

**Como veréis, en este xapi se llega al esplendor de la personalidad de Rodolphus (me ha acabado gustando este personaje jejje). Nos meteremos un poquito en su cabeza y veremos hasta que punto "domina" a Bellatrix, hasta que punto puede ser peligroso. ¿Interesados? Jjeje, eso espero.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS: (muxas gracias a todos!)**

**-Marin Black: **Wenas Marin! Jaja, asik ya no te imaginas a Bella sin sexo? La verdad es k es difícil... jiji. Me alegro de que te gustase, y tb k t parezca bien la relación sin amor... No me imagino a Bellatrix amando, la verdad. Aunque weno, en el caso de este Rody tan sexy tampoco puede atraerle solo físicamente, verdad? Espero que este xapi no te parezca aburrido... aunque creo q al final he metido menos "psicología" de la k pensaba en un principio. Bss! Y ya me contarás.

**-Leonita: **Cada vez que pienso en este xapi me viene a la cabeza cuando me dijiste que Rody te daba morbo xD Me gusto ese comentario. Espero que no te decepcione en este xapi... tiene un papel importante, sin duda, pero no sé... se le ve mucho más peligroso. Ya verás lo que te digo si lo lees. Y, x cierto, muxas graxias tb por pasarte por LDP.

**-AkashaBennington: "**ella es capaz de utilizar el sexo para otros propositos." Me gusto esto que dijiste en el review... No se me habia ocurrido, pero tienes toda la razon. Parece que a todas os gusta que meta sexo... weno, pos seguiré metiendolo, jejje. Parece que no tiene rechazo. En este no hay, pero espero que os guste. Hay varias escenas/frases que me gustan como han quedado. A ver si opináis vosotros igual. Ya estoy deseando leer el bella-sirius (y tranki, pensaré en la propuesta de escribir un bella-sirius, a ver si se me ocurre algo)

**Mina**: Ahhh no me lo puedo creer! Un review tuyo jejje... Si es k ya me temo yo k Bella tb te ha afectado. Te veo un tanto perver sabes? Solo hay k ver cuando hablamos en las hojas xD

**-AnnaTB: **Graxias por el review!A ver si te gusta la continuación... Espero que sí. La verdad es que en el primer xapi tuve más opiniones antes de subirlo que en este, pero espero que no me haya quedado demasiado mal.

**-Kristen Black: **Nah, no soy esa... pero oye, me pregunto como sabes que hay una de ese nombre andando por los chats. Dnd te metes en internet eh? Voy a empezar a pensar mal... Graxias por todos tus reviews, creo que ya los lei todos!

**-BellatrixBlackLestrange: **Graxias wapisima! Me animaste un montón con tu opinion! Asik te diviertes con las escenas criticas? Weno, el xapi 2 no tiene pero a ver si también te gusta. Compenso escenas de sexo con otras más peligrosas... muahahahaha

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EL BESO DE JUDAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Detrás de la conciencia trabajan los instintos. (Nietzsche)_

Avanzando en la oscuridad, Bellatrix se tropezó con la alfombra. Se detuvo en seco, deseando que el ruido no hubiese despertado a su marido.

Se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Se encontraba fatal. Se llevó entonces una mano a la boca, y caminó lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo hasta el baño.

Después de vomitar hasta el último resto de la cena se incorporó con dificultad. Aún sentía náuseas y temía que en cualquier momento las arcadas pudiesen volver.

Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua. Luego hundió las manos y se enjuagó, mojándose de paso la cara, deseando despejarse.

No sabía qué hora era y, sin embargo, por las rendijas de la persiana del baño podía verse que estaba amaneciendo ya. Rodolphus, madrugador, estaría a punto de levantarse, y ella debía estar en la cama para ese momento.

Ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño la impactó. Estaba sudorosa, muy pálida y con aspecto de no haber dormido nada. ¿Por qué la estaba ocurriendo eso?

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta del baño y salió al estrecho pasillo. Avanzó hasta su habitación y allí, agradecida, vio que Rodolphus aún dormía, respirando profunda y acompasadamente. Se metió en la cama intentando no moverse demasiado y se tapó con las sábanas, cerrando los ojos al instante. Agotada, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Otro par de ojos se abrieron en ese momento. Eran de un verde amarronado, resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Rodolphus no se movió, pero por su mente pasaban una serie de ideas impactantes. Su esposa llevaba tres días levantándose al amanecer para ir al baño (sí, sabía a donde iba Bellatrix). No obstante, no deseaba que Bellatrix supiese que empezaba a sospechar lo que ni ella misma aún se le había ocurrido pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix cruzó la biblioteca sin detenerse a mirar a su marido, que leía tranquilamente en el sofá. Le escuchó pasar una hoja.

Odiaba ese hábito suyo. Todas las tardes, sin excepción, se sentaba a leer. Sabía que gracias a eso había adquirido la amplitud de conocimientos que tenía, pero no podía evitar que le repugnase el verle ahí sentado, pasivo, sin hacer absolutamente nada mas que pasar hoja tras hoja durante horas.

¿Pérdida de tiempo? No, pero no lo aguantaba.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la cristalera, cerrando su mano alrededor del manillar de la puerta. Sentía el ambiente relajado de la biblioteca, cálido y confortable. El silencio.

Ni siquiera lograba estar ahí durante muchos minutos seguidos. Empezaba a encontrarse incluso ya bastante incómoda.

Miró una última vez a Rodolphus y, esta vez, sus ojos sí coincidieron.

-¿Adónde vas?

Bellatrix apartó la vista, abrió la puerta y salió al jardín.

No se reprochaba su comportamiento infantil. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nunca se había arrepentido de nada en su vida y no iba a comenzar en ese momento. Además, tenía una buena razón –cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente pensaría igual- como para estar enfadada. Furiosa.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué ocurría. ¿Por qué Rodolphus se había estado comportando así toda la mañana? No tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué la molestaba con comentarios que no tenía sentido? O aún peor... lo tenían, sabía que lo tenían. Que se hubiese molestado en esconder tanto esa sutil idea que contenían la ponía de verdadero mal humor.

¿Ejemplos? Miles a lo largo de toda la mañana. Apenas detalles.

Se volvió, llevando sus ojos inconscientemente hacia donde debería estar la biblioteca. No logró reconocer la figura de su marido tras la transparente cristalera; se había alejado mucho.

Mostrando una fría indiferencia, continuó andando un trecho más. En cuanto llegó a los límites del pequeño bosque que crecía en sus terrenos se fijó en un extraño árbol. Su tronco se dividía en tres, y crecía tan retorcido que estas primeras tres ramas quedaban prácticamente horizontales al suelo. Se sentó en una de ellas, subiendo los pies y recostándose en el tronco.

A lo lejos podía ver la mansión de los Lestrange. No era propiamente la casa familiar. Rodolphus no la heredaría, como primogénito, hasta que su padre muriese. Sólo con el pensamiento de tener que vivir con sus suegros durante lo que serían posiblemente años hizo que en la mente de Bella surgiera de inmediato la idea de obligar a Rodolphus a irse a otro lugar. Y éste había sido el elegido: una portentosa mansión victoriana.

No le disgustaba. Tampoco la adoraba. Cómoda, bien decorada y elegante. Suficiente para ella.

Disfrutaba sobre todo paseándose por ella como una especie de reina fantasmal y amenazante. Le gustaba la privacidad que lograba en sus amplias habitaciones, frías y acordes a su personalidad.

Normalmente era así.

Normalmente no sentía la presencia de Rodolphus perseguirla allá donde fuese. El sentirse vigilada le hacía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de huir, no importaba dónde. Esa era la principal razón de que estuviese ahora sentada en ese viejo tronco en vez de en su sillón favorito de cuero.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por encontrarse en ese sillón, pero sabía que si volvía adentro perdería el poco juicio que se decía que tenía.

No se encontraba bien. Le dolían los ojos, cansada como estaba por las pocas horas de sueño. Aguzas punzantes se le clavaban en las sienes y se sentía impotente para detenerlas. Lo había intentando durante días, todo para luchar contra ese absurdo dolor de cabeza constante.

Incluso estaba más irritable... Bellatrix no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Más que de costumbre.

Distraída, observó el vuelo de un pequeño pájaro grisáceo. Lo vio descender y volver a subir, ahora llevando un gusano que se retorcía en el pico. Escuchó, más desesperado, el piar de las crías en el nido, en alguno de los árboles que la rodeaban. La madre que llevaba la comida a sus polluelos.

Patético.

Le producía náuseas esa relación de dependencia. La madre, que durante semanas no podía separarse de sus crías. Las crías, que sin su madre estaban condenadas.

Lo que más le jodía era que se podía aplicar al hombre.

Contempló su varita, jugueteando con ella sin hacer nada en especial. Pensaba. Pensaba en lo ridículo de la situación del ser humano, con esa dependencia que se establecía de hijos a padres, en esas obligaciones de los padres para con los hijos.

¿Y qué pasaba si la madre moría?

Bellatrix elevó la vista en un gesto casi depredador, clavando sus ojos en el ave. Antes de que se diese cuenta había pronunciado la maldición y el pájaro estalló en mil pedazos.

Rojo sangre cubrió la hierba.

-Que todos mueren -susurró, tras una prolongada pausa.

Aún con la varita en la mano, Bellatrix se llevó una mano a su vientre.

Por fin había comprendido todo.

Por eso no sonreía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo había estado pensando. Si iba a hacerlo, ése era el momento.

En cuanto Rodolphus se desapareció, Bellatrix se levantó de la mesa del comedor dejando el desayuno a medias.

Subió dos plantas y cruzó lo más rápido que pudo las estancias que la separaban de una pequeña puerta oscura y sucia. La abrió y entró.

Retrocedió un paso, sorprendida, al encontrarse a Mraek, el único elfo con permiso para limpiar esa sala. Recordó, recriminándose no haber caído en ello, pues a pesar de que sus sirvientes solían limpiar por la noche, para que no les viesen, Rodolphus solía acudir ahí de noche, a leer. Por tanto, como una excepción, la limpieza de esa sala era durante el día.

Bellatrix se acercó al elfo sin dejar vislumbrar ni un ápice de inquietud en su expresión. Esa máscara, ese rostro impenetrable que había aprendido a llevar.

-Fuera -musitó, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

Mraek se apresuró a obedecer. Bellatrix escuchó el ruido de los pasos del elfo al salir y la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Pensó en matarlo. Si Mraek contaba a Rodolphus que ella había estado ahí, éste la acosaría a preguntas. No es que lo tuviese prohibido, pero sí era extraño verla aparecer por esas dependencias.

Al final decidió que no merecía la pena, puesto que perdería un sirviente y, además, estaba claro que Rodolphus ya sospechaba.

Sospechaba... igual que ella. A eso iba ahí: a confirmarlo.

Recorrió las polvorientas estanterías con la mirada. Era una sala oscura, iluminada tan solo por unas velas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas, del suelo al techo, por tomos de aspecto parecido. Todos, sin excepción, eran sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Una buena colección, sin duda. Rodolphus había dedicado mucho tiempo a conseguirla y en verdad lamentaba no poder exponerla con orgullo. Sería demasiado peligroso si llegaba a oídos del Ministerio de Magia.

Bellatrix ya ni sabía la cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones que su marido había llevado a cabo sobre la sala y su contenido. Lo que daba por seguro era que para alguien ajeno a la casa sería bastante difícil entrar, por no decir imposible.

Recorrió con el índice los títulos de varios tomos, llevándose la fina película de polvo que cubría a algunos. Se lamió los labios, nerviosa. No podía quedarse mucho tiempo allí.

Se agacho, fijándose rápidamente pero con atención en los títulos. Sabía lo que buscaba. Sabía que estaba. Ella lo había visto hacía unos meses, una vez que entró.

"_Vitae Necisque Potestas_" _(Traducción: Derecho de vida y muerte")_

Perfecto.

Sacó el libro con muchísimo cuidado, intentando que los de al lado no se moviesen. El más mínimo detalle que no dejase como antes y Rodolphus sabría que había estado ahí. Sabría el libro que había cogido.

Era un tomo grueso, muy pesado. Lo apoyó en el suelo y lo abrió por el índice. Su dedo resbaló por la hoja de pergamino amarillenta, siguiendo el listado de nombres, muchos conocidos.

No le costó encontrar lo que buscaba.

Abrió el libro por la página que se indicaba y sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los dibujos a tinta. Un desagradable temblor le recorrió la espalda. No los recordaba así... o puede que sí, pero tal vez simplemente el saber que iba a tener que hacer sobre ella lo que se mostraba en esos dibujos los hiciese más temibles.

-_Binos -_dijo, apuntando con la varita al libro.

Varios pergaminos aparecieron a su lado, apilados. Cerró el libro, lo guardó, recogió la copia del encantamiento y salió por fin de la maldita sala.

Esa noche se había dedicado a pensar dónde lo haría todo, así que cuando salió de la biblioteca secreta supo perfectamente a dónde dirigirse.

Entró en un baño grande, limpio, pero tan alejado de las habitaciones principales que nunca nadie pasaba por allí. Se arrodilló en el suelo y dejó caer la pila de pergaminos a su lado. Sacó dos frasquitos de su túnica y los puso a su lado, organizando todo metódicamente.

Sabía que estaba intentando retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, a pesar de no disponer de mucho tiempo.

No quería saber con certeza si estaba embarazada o no.

Miró todo lo que había expuesto delante suyo con atención, valorando fríamente lo que debía hacer a continuación. Decidió que ya bastaba de tonterías.

Se bebió de un trago el contenido de uno de los frascos, sin poder evitar una mueca de asco, pero era necesario. Disminuiría el dolor que iba a sentir, que sería mucho.

Ese encantamiento estaba prohibido por el Ministerio desde hacía años. La prueba de embarazo que realizaban las futuras madres era sencilla, pero no ésta. Bellatrix no sólo quería confirmar si estaba en estado, sino que quería saber con certeza qué día se había concebido el niño. Era imprescindible.

Una vez lo supiese, decidiría qué hacer.

Se pellizcó la piel, dándose cuenta de que ya prácticamente no sentía nada. Entonces se levantó. Se quitó la túnica y se terminó de desnudar, volviendo a la misma posición que antes, de rodillas en el suelo.

Tenía la piel de gallina, pero sospechaba que no era por el frío.

Cogió la varita y se apuntó al vientre.

-_Diesscio._

Al principio no ocurrió nada.

Bajó la expectante mirada de Bellatrix, el rayo blanco se detuvo justo antes de rozar su piel. Pero fue sólo un segundo. Cuando empezó a clavarse en su carne, muy lentamente, como si la estuviesen atravesando con un alambre, el grito de dolor salió inconscientemente de sus labios.

Luchaba por no inclinarse hacia delante, doblada por el sufrimiento, pues sabía que perdería todo el control del hechizo y tendría que volver a empezar. Y puede que entonces no tuviese valor para ello.

Sintió el salado sabor de la sangre en la boca, brotando de la herida que se había hecho al morderse el labio.

Intentó olvidarse del dolor, concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa... pero fue imposible. El verse atravesada por un rayo de luz anulaba por completo su capacidad de evasión. Además, debía estar concentrada. Tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba saliendo bien.

No pasó mucho hasta que empezaron a aparecer diminutos puntos de sangre por todo su vientre, formando una figura sin mucho sentido. Bellatrix aguantó los pinchazos que sentía con cada nuevo punto sin decir nada, sin quejarse.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que nada nuevo ocurriera, soltó la varita, que rodó por el suelo hasta chocarse contra la bañera. Con un último esfuerzo, se apoderó de la toalla blanca que había para secarse las manos y se la apretó lisa contra la tripa, dejando impresos los puntos de sangre aún frescos.

La extendió en el suelo, interpretando con rapidez lo que veía.

Pupilas dilatadas, líquidas. Labios entreabiertos y secos. Leves espasmos que sacudían su espalda.

Odió todo cuando comprendió lo que estaba contemplando.

-Mierda.

Por fin, se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada. En su desnudez sintió el frío de las baldosas contra su cuerpo.

¿Qué iba a decir ahora? O mejor... ¿cómo iba a decirle a su marido que el hijo que iba a tener tal vez fuese de Rabastan?

Por primera vez, miles de dudas la asaltaron. Pálida y sudorosa, cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse para pensar con claridad.

Lo primero era decidir si quería tener ese niño. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía eso.

La idea la atraía... Una criatura que poder modelar, que se pareciese a ella y a Rodolphus, que tuviese sus virtudes pero no sus defectos. Una criatura nacida para ser mortífago, para servir al Señor Tenebroso y llegar a ser el más grande a su lado.

Por otro lado, oponía todo su ser a ese nacimiento. Sabía que si quería que sucediese con el niño lo que ella quería tendría que educarle personalmente, constantemente. Voldemort debería pasar a un segundo plano, y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Si renegaba de Voldemort, moriría, pues el Señor Tenebroso era su vida. Ella estaba hecha para hacer todo lo que él ordenase, sin pararse a pensar en moralidad ninguna.

Pero no era sólo eso... Rodolphus no era alguien a quien poder olvidar. Si él descubría que el que decía ser hijo suyo no era tal, su reacción podía ser imprevisible.

¿Debía callar?

Si no decía nada respecto al día, todo seguiría su curso natural. Tendría al niño, un continuador de dos de los linajes más antiguos que existían, un auténtico privilegiado desde antes de su nacimiento.

Ese era otro punto a su favor.

Ahora todo dependía de ella.

¿Elegía una vida de servidumbre o de madre dedicada?

_(Nda. Jejje, no lo he explicado. El hechizo que hace Bella me lo he inventado obviamente yo. Está prohibido al ser de AO por el Ministerio. Te dice no solo si estás embaraza, sino también el día en que fue concebido el niño. Los puntos que salen y que Bella interpreta señalan el día... que en el caso de Bella coincide con la noche del xapi 1. No me sentía inspirada con el método de interpretación Espero que sepais perdonarme. De todas formas, creo que me he superado. Este debe ser uno de los xapis en los que más nombres y cosas me he inventado... Con lo que me cuesta, uf!)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado por la habitación y Bellatrix ya dormía.

Era tarde, pero él no tenía sueño. La intensidad del día le haría permanecer en vela gran parte de la noche.

Subía calmadamente las escaleras, sin ninguna prisa. ¿Por qué iba a tenerla?

Entró a oscuras en la habitación, pero el candelabro que había suspendido por la zona del sillón donde usualmente se sentaba se encendió en cuanto él alzó la mano, iluminando todo con una pálida luz.

No dio ni un paso antes de darse cuenta de que algo fallaba. Sus ojos, penetrantes, se dirigieron inconscientemente a la parte baja de una estantería, donde un libro negro sobresalía un poco con respecto a los demás.

La sonrisa que esbozó se perdió enseguida.

Si Bellatrix quería ese libro, si usaba ese hechizo, era porque necesitaba saber el día exacto. Si ella dudaba, puede que la situación que se estaba dando perdiera la gracia que hasta entonces lehabía encontrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió, bajo la atenta mirada de Rodolphus.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? -preguntó, dejando el tenedor en el plato sin haber probado bocado.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

La observó masticar lentamente, intentando aparentar indiferencia. La observó beber un poco más y luego llevarse la servilleta de tela a los labios.

Movimientos elegantes, que adoraba observar... pero no en ese momento.

-Te lo repetiré otra vez, Bellatrix -dijo con suavidad, en cuanto percibió que las pupilas de la mujer se empezaban a dilatar-. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

-Estuve en la biblioteca.

-Cogiste un libro ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Rodolphus escuchó satisfecho la voz carente de sentimientos de Bellatrix, completamente indiferente.

Empezaba lo interesante.

-¿Hiciste el hechizo _Diesscium?_

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabía de quién era el niño.

-¿Seguro que estás embarazada?

-Sí.

El hombre la miró fijamente. Empezaba a notar que los efectos del _Veritaserum_ remitían. No había usado mucha cantidad, y le quedaba poco tiempo... El suficiente. Tan sólo tenía que hacer una pregunta más.

-¿De qué día es?

-De esa noche.

Rodolphus se mantuvo impasible. Esperó pacientemente a que Bellatrix recobrase su lucidez. Primero sus puños, apretados; los nudillos blancos por la furia.

-¿Qué coño has hecho? -escupió Bellatrix, con la vista fija en el plato. La levantó entonces, para ver que Rodolphus la miraba sin muestra alguna de sentimiento en su expresión-. ¡CONTESTA!

Bellatrix barrió con su brazo los platos que había encima de la mesa, que se destrozaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Rodolphus.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE USAR CONMIGO EL _VERITASERUM_? -explotó, sin poder controlarse.

Levantó la mano, dispuesta a cobrarse esa humillación. A escasos centímetros de su rostro Rodolphus la detuvo, apretando su brazo con tanta fuerza que lágrimas de dolor salieron a los ojos de Bellatrix. Le hizo bajarlo, con una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-No vueltas a intentar hacer eso -susurró entre dientes, amenazadoramente.

-¡Suéltame!

-No voy a hacerlo, porque volverás a intentarlo, y no tendré más remedio que matarte.

La mirada de profundo asco que le dirigió Bellatrix no le turbó lo mas mínimo. Sonrió, apretando incluso más el brazo de la joven.

-Creo que debes entenderlo, Bella. Necesitaba una información que sólo tú podías darme.

-Haber preguntado.

-¿Para qué, si me hubieses mentido?

Bellatrix no repuso nada a eso, pues era completamente cierto.

-Ya sabía que estabas embarazada... lo sospechaba al menos. Eso no me preocupa. Una criatura de Sangre Limpia siempre debe ser bienvenida ¿no crees?

-Entonces ¿por qué...?

-La situación se complica. Tú caíste exactamente en el mismo detalle. ¿Y si la criatura fuese de mi hermano?

-Igualmente Sangre Limpia.

-Tú no me habrías dicho nada; lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¿Por qué? Te lo diré. No sabías cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Sigo sin saberlo.

-Estuve pensando anoche. Si dejaba que naciese, sería Sangre Limpia, sí. ¿Pero estaba dispuesto a que mi mujer tuviese y criase a un niño que no fuese mío?

-Tu honor por los suelos -soltó Bellatrix con ironía.

-Rabastan no iba a decir nada. El ni siquiera se enteraría de esta situación.

-Pero Rabastan no importa, porque eres tú quien sabe que no es tuyo.

-Exacto.

-¿Y bien?

Rodolphus se detuvo. Soltó el brazo de Bellatrix y ésta no intentó nada.

-¿Tú qué quieres, Bellatrix? -preguntó el hombre.

-No lo sé.

-No es propia de ti esta indecisión... Pero bueno, tú misma. Yo sí lo tengo muy claro.

Bella lo miró. Clavó sus ojos en los de Rodolphus, en esos ojos verde amarronado que una vez más no dejaban traslucir ninguna emoción.

-No vas a tener ese niño, Bellatrix. Te doy a elegir: o abortas voluntariamente, o te hago abortar yo. Por las buenas o por las malas, Bella. Tú eliges.

_(Nda. Wahhh... jeje, k interesante! Os habeis fijado en esta frase "No voy a hacerlo, porque volverás a intentarlo, y no tendré más remedio que matarte." Esconde un doble significado... no la suelta porque no piensa dejar que su mujer le humille, pero también porque no quiere matarla.)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix, de pie en medio de la enorme y vacía sala, contemplaba sin fijarse realmente en cómo Rodolphus corría sin prisas las enormes cortinas rojo sangre.

La estancia no tardó mucho en quedar a oscuras, y lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue intentar adivinar la silueta de su marido. Sus pasos eran lo único que resonaba y producían incluso un lejano eco que a Bellatrix no le trasmitía ninguna tranquilidad.

Dos velas solitarias se encendieron, aportando una tenue luz que parecía ser exactamente lo que buscaba Rodolphus, pues se acercó a su mujer con paso seguro.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar junto a ella. Admiró su cuerpo, el corto camisón azul claro que lo cubría y que dejaba traslucir cada una de sus curvas.

Se la imaginó llevando una criatura en su vientre.

Apretó los dientes y terminó de acercarse a ella. No iba a echarse atrás. No era el momento para arrepentirse por una decisión que ya había tomado.

-Toma -dijo, tendiendo a Bellatrix firmemente un frasco.

La joven se lo quedó mirando inmóvil..

¡Estaba a punto de asesinar a lo que podía ser su hijo y no le temblaba ni el puto pulso!

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Bellatrix. Coge el frasco -repitió, sin permitir posibilidad alguna de réplica.

Bella alzó la mano, destapó el frasco y se lo bebió de un trago. Estaba helado, como si se estuviese tragando finos cristales y a veces se le clavasen en la garganta.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos. Su mano se abrió y dejó caer el frasco al suelo, que se rompió haciéndose añicos. La sacudida que le recorrió el cuerpo la hizo doblarse, llevarse las manos al vientre, abrazándoselo.

-Dios...

Rodolphus la cogió por los hombros, impidiéndola caer al suelo, impidiéndola doblarse para mitigar ese dolor.

La primera gota de sangre resbaló de entre sus piernas, rodando lenta por su pierna, rodeando su tobillo y mojando el parqué de madera, que se oscureció.

La primera lágrima de Bellatrix cayó junto a ella.

-¿No decías que no querías tenerlo? -preguntó Rodolphus, al ver sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

-Duele, joder... -masculló Bellatrix, sin aliento.

La joven soltó un grito y una explosión de sangre manchó sus muslos, cayendo al suelo, empapando sus pies sobre los que no se sostenía. Las manos de Rodolphus apretaban con tanta fuerza sus hombros que le hacían daño.

Y de pronto la soltó.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo, con las rodillas dobladas. Contempló horrorizada como su camisón se hundía en la sangre, tomando un siniestro color rojo. Los sollozos empezaron a brotar de su garganta, desesperados, demasiado humanos.

Sentía la sangre caliente mojar su piel.

Hundió las manos, arañando el suelo. Dedos crispados, manos rojas.

Rodolphus se agachó a su lado. Era una simple presencia, una sombra sin rostro, pero Bellatrix llevó sus manos al rostro del hombre, manchando sus mejillas, sus labios. Ella atrajo su cuerpo y besó sus labios. Un beso carente de emoción, desagradable... con sabor a sangre.

**N/A¡Y aquí el final del fic! Tengo mucho interés... ¿qué tal me ha quedado la escena final? Si no os gusta la volvería a escribir. Quiero que quede tan "violenta" como me la imagino en mi cabeza.**

**Ahora en serio. ¿Recordáis que os dije que Bella me parecía inocente en esta historia? Pensaba que a medida que iba avanzando cambiaría, pero lo cierto es que esta vez me parecía que la he dotado de un aire de ingenuidad e inocencia como nunca había hecho. La veo incluso un poco vulnerable en presencia de Rody, no sé si sabéis a qué me refiero. En mis otras historias es como muy mala, muy segura... aquí la siento un poco diferente. Aunque puede que sea solo yo, jejje.**

**¿Y el beso del final? Lo metí en el último momento... ni yo misma sé cómo interpretarlo. ¿Qué os sugiere¿Qué creéis que pretende Bella con ese beso?**

**Como podéis ver, la historia es bastante machista. He supuesto que las familias de Sangres Limpias, al igual que son anticuados en muchos aspectos, también lo serían en el cuidado de los hijos. El padre trabaja y la madre se queda en casa. Hay que tener en cuenta que según JK los hijos de magos pueden hacer dos cosas antes de ir a Hogwarts: o que les enseñen sus padres, o aprender en una escuela Muggle. Como está claro que Bella no va a mandar a sus hijos a una escuela Muggle, debe enseñarles ella... digamos que su vida como mortífaga se vería cortada por lo sano. Aunque tampoco me la imagino enseñando el abecedario a sus hijos 3 os imagináis? "niño, muy mal, no has hecho los deberes, toma cruciatus!" xD**

**Lo siento por los que se hayan leído esta historia y se sientan ofendidos por la "idea del aborto". No quiero meterme en temas morales. Yo avisé que sería desagradable y violenta... y con ello todas sus consecuencias y escenas posibles.**

**Y ahora sí, os agradecería sinceramente los reviews. Por ahora no tengo más historias pensadas sobre Rodolphus, y me gustaría que opinaseis sobre como llevo su personalidad por el momento.**

**Bexitos! Joanne Distte**


End file.
